Neka's StoryThe life of a fallen warrior
by Temari's Boyfriend01
Summary: this is a story about my friend's character and what happens. this is before Shippuden. Plz Review! if you like it and want more chapters, 3 reviews will make me write another, so once again, PLZ REVIEW!


**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS EXCEPT NEKA, SO I DO NOT WANT TO TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM

ENJOY!! ---3 reviews get a new chapter! So if you want me to keep going, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!

It was nearly dawn when Sasuke had woken up. He had been sleeping in a tall tree after he had trained the whole day yesterday. His eyes opened and he looked out towards the tree he had been riddling with a kunai, now blunt from all the cutting and slicing. The plain where he had been training was a mass of tangled branches that had been severed from their origin, now scattered around the ground. The main tree was close to falling over from all the damage Sasuke had done, both with weapon and chakra. As Sasuke sat there he was greeted with a small purr and quickly turned his head, just in time to see a gray mass hurtling towards him. The figure stopped and stood on a tree branch not far from where Sasuke sat. "Hello Neka, love." Sasuke said. The figure of a girl slowly disintegrated and rematerialized behind the sleepy ninja. Neka glomped Sasuke and pulled him in to a long slow kiss. When they broke part Sasuke grabbed Neka by the waist and jumped down from his leafy bed. They both landed on the ground, still embraced in each other's arms. "Catch me if you can!" said Neka as she bounded into the tangled underbrush. Sasuke gratefully welcomed the challenge and gave her a 5 second head start. Five seconds passed and he was off, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, following the small clues that Neka had always prepared for him whenever they did this sort of thing. On and on he ran, slowly getting closer to where his love was lying in wait for him…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Neka had decided that the rocky outcropping was a good place to hide. She had left a trail of clues that even Naruto would have found easy to follow, yet it was hard enough that it would take Sasuke a few hours to follow. She settled down and waited…

_____

Two hours had passed and it started to rain. Oh how Neka despised rain. Neka was regretting the complexity of her trail she had laid. She decided to intercept her lover and surprise him. She started running towards the last stretch of her trail when her tiger ears picked up a faint rustling sound behind her. "Sasuke, I know it's you! Get out here. It's about time you found this place!" Neka playfully ran towards the clearing where she heard the sound. She stepped out into the space and the ground seemed to explode beneath her. She was thrown backwards and was slammed into a tree, the breath knocked out of her. The dust cleared and there stood a man she had never seen before. His face was pale and he had what looked like purple eye shadow along his eyes. His clothes were beige and tied around his waist was a purple rope that matched the color of his skin. He wore no headband to distinguish his village, but suddenly she was scared. She knew who this man was. His name was Orochimaru and he was one of the legendary Sanin. His face was well known in Konohagakure, he was the leader of the Sound Village…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello my dear." Orochimaru hissed, evilly grinning toward his intended target. "I've waited sooo long for this moment." Neka had regained her strength enough to stand and put a hand on a tree trunk for support. The rain drops were streaming from the sky, drenching Neka to the bone. Orochimaru didn't seem to notice the rain as he started walking towards her. Neka tried to glare at him, but she was too weak. She just stood there watching his movements carefully calculating a plan to escape from this evil man. Orochimaru stopped suddenly and grinned at her. "Now we have come to a dilemma. How to proceed?" Neka just waited shivering, trying to understand what this Sanin was saying. The movement came too fast for her to block. Orochimaru had rematerialized behind her and had planted a rough kick to her exposed backside. Neka went flying into the trees on the other side of the field. She knew that she didn't have enough strength to fight him directly, but she did have enough to at least fend him off until her Sasuke found them. "My, my, my. Our little demon has some fight in her left. This should prove to be a very interesting fight." With that said Orochimaru jumped up in the air and slammed his foot down onto the limb where Neka was sitting just seconds ago. The forest went silent as the branch cracked from the pressure and fell to the ground. Neka had moved directly behind Orochimaru and aimed a punch directly for his head. His head turns and he is struck on the face. Slashes appear on his visage and Neka looks at her hand. Shiny, razor-like claws had replaced her finger nails as she stared down in awe. _What the hell? I didn't know I could do that._ Neka was marveling at these new things while Orochimaru got up from where he had landed. Once again he launched himself into the air. This time he threw his arms out and snakes started streaming from his sleeves. The snakes wrapped around Neka's prone form, holding her in place. Orochimaru landed softly on the branch and started walking towards the girl, struggling to get loose from her living bonds. "You are now mine!" Orochimaru said as his neck extended and bit down on her exposed neck. The pain Neka felt was explosive. She screamed out in agony as she slumped on the ground, her living bonds retracted back into their master's sleeves. She screamed so loud that her voice cracked. The scream was heard throughout the surrounding forest as the birds were silenced and flew from their roosts…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the neck of Neka appeared a curse mark. A snake encircled by a line a script. This curse will later show the true power of this girl…if she can survive it that is…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours earlier…

Sasuke is bounding through the trees, looking for the clues that his Koneka had left for him. "Damn, this is taking forever!" Sasuke growled. He had been walking around for hours. That's when he heard it. A scream pierced through the forest causing the birds to take flight and Sasuke's heart to skip a beat. "NO!" Sasuke shouted back. He knew that scream. It was his Koneka. Sasuke ran with all the speed he could toward the sound. What he saw surprised and scared him…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Orochimaru sensed another presence in the clearing. "Why hello Sasuke. Pleasant meeting you here," he hissed. "I was just finishing up on your kitten here. Until next time!" with that Orochimaru slipped into the surrounding forest. Sasuke had to struggle with himself whether to follow the foul snake lord or to help his unconscious team member. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke yelled as he struck a large tree which promptly split in two. Neka had woken in the most unbearable pain imaginable. "Sasuke! Help me!" she screamed as she writhed on the ground. Sasuke had stepped closer to his love and kneeled down next to her, cradling her in his strong arms. "It's ok, I'm here Neka."


End file.
